


LIBIDO 肉欲

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [22]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: bdsm预警
Relationships: 葬炎 - Relationship
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 22





	LIBIDO 肉欲

送葬人的职业使得了他对器械高度熟练，包括各式各样的情趣用品，即便有些在炎客眼中已经不是进入身体的东西。震动频率过高，放进身体之前，炎客已经开始发抖，其中不泛想象被填满后的快感而发出的震颤。  
说实话，头一次见到送葬人时，炎客没有猜到穿着制服手持枪械的执法者是一个不折不扣的S。他听说了许多女干员邀请送葬人喝酒都未果，只是出于尝试，他坐到了正在餐厅吃午饭的送葬人身旁，不经意似的打量送葬人的行头。  
“我好像不认识你。”送葬人注意到了炎客，往旁侧移了移。  
炎客收回视线，送葬人的声音比他想象得还要冷淡，不过是他自己贴上来的，他做好了受冷落的准备，他回道，“或许你想去喝两杯，我知道个好地方。”  
送葬人还没吃完，端起餐盘，“抱歉，没空。”  
“别那么着急下定论，新年不需要休息一下么。”炎客紧跟其后。  
“我不需要休息。”  
炎客搂住送葬人的肩，贴在耳边道，“希望你的那样东西也不需要休息。“  
妥协似的，送葬人抬头回看他，不动声色，“晚上见。”

炎客比先前更加放肆地注视着送葬人，灯下金发流光溢彩，纤细的手摇晃着酒杯，冰块在其中晃动，叮咚作响。液体入口，送葬人轻微昂起头，侧目回望着炎客。  
烈酒固然使人燥热，被送葬人用目光掠夺更加令他口干舌燥，他饮尽杯中酒，又续了一杯，索性脱掉外套放在一旁。  
“听说你很受女孩子的喜欢。”  
送葬人放下酒杯，“喜欢的定义是什么。”  
“她们约你出去，这不是受欢迎吗。”  
“你约了我，那意味着你喜欢我。”送葬人不露声色地挑起一抹笑容。  
炎客耸了耸肩，“听起来幼稚。”  
“怎样不幼稚。”  
炎客的答案很简单，推搡着，两人靠向酒吧后巷的角落。炎客几乎是迫不及待地跪在送葬人身前，扯住他大腿上的束带。  
“你确定你想这样？”送葬人手指穿过炎客的发间，俯视着他，视线冷漠。  
“请下命令吧，执法官大人。”炎客舔了舔唇，露出獠牙。  
“只用嘴。”  
炎客照做。咬着拉链扯下，手指扣着枪套，用舌尖挑起送葬人的前端，顺势让根物滑进口腔，靠着头缓慢移动吞吐，动作过急会让性器溜出。他想看清送葬人的表情，确保他的确令送葬人满足，但送葬人狠压他的脑袋，将他的视线限制在送葬人的膝盖高度，无形中炎客处于被压制的地位，这莫名使他性奋。  
“唔……嗯……”  
“停下。”送葬人命令着，推开炎客。炎客刚准备起身，送葬人的靴子便踩在他的膝盖上，然后移向胯间，“没有我的允许，不可以勃起。”  
“原来你喜欢这种玩法，”炎客咬唇，他不反感，甚至觉得有些新奇。  
“现在继续，不要咽下去，张嘴给我看。”送葬人冷眼看着炎客努力抑制冲动的模样，深呼一口气。  
炎客重新含住，让他控制住欲望有些困难，舌尖受膨胀性器压制，他有些窒息，送葬人毫不留情，持续顶入，直刺喉咙深处，热流灌入口中，炎客记得送葬人刚才的要求，让液体留在口中，抬起下巴朝送葬人张开嘴，白色浓液在他的唇齿间黏着。他用手指在口中拨弄，拉扯出几丝液体，然后重新放回，舔舐干净。  
“就到这吧。”送葬人整理好衣物转身准备离开。炎客本以为会有进一步发展，他擦嘴起身，问，“早上还说过不休息，现在就食言了？”  
送葬人刻意拉开距离，明明炎客身高上占优势，被送葬人仰视他竟有种占下风的错觉。炎客没想到一切进行得如此顺利，不过他还没意识到送葬人眼中的他并不是单纯的伴侣。他走进送葬人的房间，整洁得像从未有人停留过，的确是送葬人的风格。  
“脱了衣服，去床上。”送葬人看上去并不像打算上床，依旧穿着制服，就连鞋也不曾脱去，站在床前。炎客褪去所有衣物，保持着这份好奇心，躺在床上。  
“为了确保接下来顺利，你需要记住几件事。”送葬人不紧不慢，扯着炎客的头发拉起他的视线，“如果你感到不适，及时念出‘糖果’。遵守规则你就能得到奖励，否则你会受到惩罚。”  
“你把我搞糊涂了……你是被工作搞混头脑了吧。”炎客觉得不太对劲，但好歹上了送葬人的床，事情不会太糟。送葬人随手抚摸着炎客的腹部，从不光顾乳首或是性器，像是观察一件物品，不带任何感情。手套的布料不断刺激着炎客的神经，他忍耐几乎到了极限。  
“摸够了没有……”  
“安静。”送葬人的手指拨开炎客的唇，压住他的舌头，“接下来，我要放一些东西在你的体内。”说着，他从柜子中拿出一串小型器械，由几个小钢珠组成，细链相连，端头上有个小开关。  
送葬人取出湿润的手指，在褶皱的入口处一圈圈按压，炎客靠在枕边，手拉着双膝，快感一点点荡漾开来，随着手指扩开，冰冷的钢珠顺滑挤入，一颗两颗，直到全部进入，只留了细链和开关在外，穴口随即收紧闭合。略微挪动臀部就能感受到钢珠在体内互相碰撞摩擦，更不用说开关开启后剧烈的震动，炎客甚至觉得钢珠在不断抖动，顺着肠道几乎要触碰到前列腺。  
“啊！这是……什么……你怎么会有这种东西……”受刺激下，腿间的性器在不断膨胀，折在胸口的膝盖不时摩擦到乳首，炎客叫苦不迭，尽管是快感所迫。  
这只是个开始。  
送葬人将他的双手用手铐锁在床头，好对他的胸口为所欲为。其次是乳夹，夹在凸起上，将乳头挤得通红，夹子上带着黑色小球，坠着乳头向下。  
“这是为了控制你的射精欲望，”铁环套在前端，死死限制住出口，炎客终于有了危机感。  
体内的钢珠还在震动，摩擦内壁，只要他晃动身体，铁球就会拉扯乳首，直到红得滴血。不只是乳首，前端也涨得难以忍受。这和炎客一开始想好的不一样，他预想一场简单的性爱，现在事情变得有些棘手。送葬人只是站在床边，眼睁睁看着炎客在多重刺激下沉沦的样子。即便是此时，炎客被他的视线压得抬不起头，只能闭眼感受欲望在体内一点点失控。  
“送葬人……我……唔……想要你的……不是这个……”炎客难耐地扭动身体，这加深了折磨。  
“张开嘴。”送葬人说着，跨跪在炎客身上，掏出性器，但炎客难以含住全部，这一次比之前的情况要糟糕许多，体内的钢珠冰冷滑溜溜地晃动，和口中的东西不同，一旦把体内的东西想象成含住的根物，这个过程或许能令人享受。  
炎客失去了反抗的能力，言语也被夺走，他只能抬眼望向送葬人，但在送葬人的淡蓝色瞳孔中看不到任何东西，空旷得让他有些难以适应，在送葬人眼中他仿佛只是一个用以取悦的物什。  
送葬人后退，昂起的性器刺入尚且闭合的穴口，连同钢珠捣入深处，手指按着炎客的大腿内侧，力度大到甚至有了发红的印记。细链同时没入，炎客不再冷静，他慌张地缩着身体，“里面的东西……”  
“不用担心，我会替你取出来的。”  
但炎客觉得取不出来了，珠链仍在蠕动，根物将一部分带出，随后再次顶回，如此反反复复，珠链已经深入从未料想过的地方。  
不要。  
“如果你不喜欢，说出那个词语，我会立刻停下。”送葬人察觉到炎客在犹豫，他的直觉来自长久以来的执法经验，他的工作不乏审问，所以他擅长从各种各样的表情中读出必要的信息。  
词语，什么词语……炎客神思有些恍惚，他甚至记不清几分钟前有过什么对话，身体各处的刺激让他几乎发疯。  
之前炎客并不理解什么SM，现在他似乎明白了一点。看着冷峻的送葬人凌驾于身体与精神之上，面不改色地对他的身体做出耻于言说的事情，比被侵犯本身更令人亢奋。  
“执法官，如果我不听话，你想怎么惩罚我。”炎客眯眼，如猫咪吐舌。  
送葬人猛然顶入，拘束几乎无法抑制炎客射精的冲动，银环被浸湿，肌肤胀到发红。送葬人不曾脱去衣物，比起肌肤直接碰撞，布料更为粗糙，尤其是工作穿着的高耐性制服，摩擦有点发痛。炎客更在意的是，送葬人额角只是有些许汗珠，炎客已然汗流浃背。  
“唔……你……不脱了衣服么……”  
“没有必要。”  
是不值得向他展示身体，还是单纯觉得费事，炎客想到。  
后穴已经达到了高潮，前端迟迟无法释放。快感逐渐加压，不再是单纯的快感，乳头拉扯愈加刺痛，性器肿得发痛。送葬人释放在他体内，随即抽出，液体溢出，但看不到细链的踪迹。  
送葬人的手指深入其中，搅动出令人面红耳赤的声响。深入体内才意识到，送葬人的手指比看上去更加细长，持续探寻细链的踪迹。终于，他捉住了一端，仅凭一根手指无法拿出，于是增加了一根手指。  
“啊…嗯……我想……”  
“说出词语，我会停下，否则我会一直继续。”  
可他想不起那是什么。送葬人夹着细链缓缓拉出，湿淋淋的钢珠一点点撑开穴口，一个紧接着另一个。送葬人不打算单纯取出，抽到最后一颗时，炎客本以为将要结束，送葬人却将已抽出的冰冷钢珠重新推回。  
炎客除了呻吟无处发泄快感，他试图向送葬人的胸口靠拢，但送葬人的身体始终远离他，只有手按着他的大腿内侧，另一只手在体内捣弄，他只能用腿盘上送葬人，显然送葬人并不满意，抽动速度加快，强行逼炎客收回腿。  
“糖……呜……我想要糖果……”炎客终于想起送葬人一开始说的词语，果然，送葬人不再重复挑弄，而是直接拉出钢珠，同时拆开束缚在前端的银环，一大股精水喷出，弄脏了炎客自己的身体。  
一切结束之后，送葬人衣服依旧整洁如初，留失神的炎客在床上，“这是第一次，你做得不错。”  
“你觉得还会有第二次？”  
“你希望就会有。”送葬人递给他一条毛巾，似乎对事后的他兴趣全无，无声地下了逐客令。  
切，还真是无情。

炎客不知第二次机会会是何时，想主动出击，但送葬人对他不搭不理，远远看到炎客便会避开。这次，炎客坐在餐厅的角落，送葬人同样坐在角落，夹起一块块香肠入口，他注意到炎客的视线，回望炎客，将香肠吮吸几次，方才咀嚼。  
难不成是性暗示？  
送葬人原来会性暗示？？？  
他不仅会，动作还十分娴熟，淡漠的眼神反而将单纯的色情烘托至极致。炎客不希望有第二个人看到这幅画面，既然送葬人主动回应，这是否意味着邀请。  
送葬人早就在门口候着了，微微抬头迎上炎客的实现，“这次我不想动手。”  
炎客以为送葬人指的是骑乘，直到被推进医疗室，送葬人坐在空闲的椅子上，拉着炎客的腰带，把他拽到身前，“我会看着你自慰，现在请便。”  
“我以为你指的是……算了。”炎客突然觉得，被送葬人注视着手淫也是不错的选择。他拉开裤子拉链，送葬人盯着胯下，冷冷道，“你刚才看我吃东西就能硬成这样。你想到了什么。”  
“没什么，”只不过是……嗯而已。炎客的性器几乎贴到送葬人面前，两人视线汇聚，真正让炎客兴奋的不是自己手指的抚弄，而是送葬人冷漠且具有侵略性的眼神，对于送葬人同理，从炎客火焰般瞳眸中看出渴望占有的情绪，比真正占有更能满足他的欲望。  
送葬人向来不是浮于表面的人，尤其对于性，他的态度与工作时如出一辙，他喜欢奖罚分明规则明晰的关系，他并不贪恋肉体的接触，甚至是嫌避，这也是他为什么穿着衣服做爱。  
“你就不想在这里上我么，送葬人。”炎客舔了舔嘴唇，空出的手想抚摸送葬人的脸颊，被送葬人阻止。  
“我没有命令的时候别碰我。”刚才略有炽热的眼神瞬间变得冰冷，“作为惩罚，今天我不会插入你。”  
“对不起还不行吗，”炎客急了，他可不想再靠那些乱七八糟的东西高潮，他想要实实在在的东西。  
不论炎客如何请求，送葬人只是冷眼旁观，直到炎客高潮，一言不发。  
“我到底该怎么做，告诉我，”炎客闷哼着，靠在墙上。  
这是关系建立的第一步，奴仆主动屈从。接下来，需要主人的指引，而这是送葬人最擅长的工作。  
“跟随我的指示便是。”

炎客以为钢珠是极限，然而送葬人拿出了更加巨大的机械，真正意义上的器械，明显模拟出男性器官，连着齿轮和马达，作用自然不言而喻。  
“你是从哪搞到的这些东西……”炎客吞了口口水，他不确定自己能承受得了。  
“干员布洛卡。”什么？？？？？“使用方法……你跪在前面自己放进去。”  
炎客用手指撑开入口，跪在床上，向后退着，直到一点点吞下，臀贴在冰冷的器械上。开关一旦开启，就不会停下似的，发出可怖的响声。炎客用双臂撑起身体，机械自身的底盘也无法稳住，震动着前倾。速率超乎正常人类，不到十分钟，炎客便开始求饶。  
“再坚持十分钟。”送葬人看了一眼手表，“你似乎很享受，需要延长时间么。”  
炎客面朝送葬人的方向，泪水如注，腿间也湿了一片，腰震动频率和器械一致，这一切被送葬人看得一清二楚，而罪魁祸首仍端坐在一旁，翻阅文件，不时抬头观察他的情况。  
“不许射，干员炎客。”  
炎客抓挠着床单，扯得乱七八糟，他的精力全都用于抑制高潮，口边自然流泻出各种词汇，这些也不被送葬人接受。于是送葬人抬头，“你说了脏话，延长五分钟。”  
“操你丫的！啊啊！要…要捣烂了……快让它停下……”  
“安全词只能说一次，你最好挑正确的时机。”送葬人注意力重新回到文件上，在机械启动的空档，送葬人阅览了几份任务安排，并熟记于心，耳畔的呻吟并不能扰乱他的心智。  
最终炎客在机器停下之后达到了高潮，姑且达到了送葬人的要求。  
“作为奖励，我可以实现你的一个愿望。”送葬人放下文件，走到床前，俯视着还在湿透的床单上喘气的炎客。  
“脱衣服和我做，可以吗。”  
“除了这个。”  
“那……”炎客回想起之前送葬人吃香肠的模样，“请帮我口。”说着，翻身朝送葬人打开双腿。  
送葬人蹲在他腿间，刚才释放的性器已经瘫软，但送葬人的手指一旦触碰，便再次昂起。和炎客想象的一般，送葬人的唇比眼神温暖许多，刚入口一部分，整个身体都要融化似的，遇上送葬人的视线，身体仿佛被从里到外看了个遍，他叹息，捉住送葬人的光环，下一刻，他意识到自己违背了送葬人的要求，来不及求饶，送葬人的牙齿用力，痛得他叫出了声。  
“对不起……对不……唔！”  
即便如此，他依然高潮了。伴随疼痛的快感来的比单纯的快慰更勾人，炎客不愿正视这一事实，承认这一点相当于承认他逐渐扭曲的性癖。  
与送葬人的关系不是简单情侣，炎客明白这一点。他们所满足彼此的方式不算正常，随着炎客在送葬人面前暴露的难堪姿态越多，他越是希望能与送葬人有对等的权利，然而这在他们这样的关系中不太可能。

不知是第几次发生关系，炎客几乎次次都被折磨到失去理智，但他说出安全词的时间越来越晚，意味着他在不断适应这样的性爱。他学会了在痛苦的间隙寻求快乐，用感官扩大，最终掩盖痛楚。  
白天和送葬人表面相安无事，夜晚是送葬人的战场，统御炎客这匹难以驯服的野兽。  
“就一次，我想看你的身体。”炎客几乎是央求，鼻尖轻轻蹭着送葬人的脸颊，送葬人没有反对这种细微的小动作。对于送葬人来说，建立某种信任相当困难，他习惯了用规则约束他人的感觉，要适应别人不是他的风格。有人夸赞过他的身体如何美丽，但很快被送葬人击穿脑壳。那是一个十恶不赦的变态，在击毙之前他跪在送葬人面前，恳求他脱下上衣，作为拉特兰人，他有权让送葬人满足这个小愿望，对送葬人来说，被这样的人注视恶心至极，这样的经历他不想再有第二次。  
“我背对你，这样可以吗。”炎客乖乖趴在床上，许久，他听到身后的人衣物摩擦的声音，一件，两件，他猜到了脱起来不容易，不过没想到花了这么久。直到肌肤相接触，他才真切感受到送葬人的存在，之前更像是被当作一个廉价飞机杯，多少令他有些不满。不过，这就是主和仆的关系，既然双方都乐于此，那么便没有绝对的对错。

**Author's Note:**

> 写到一半一滴都无了，感觉还会更新下篇？


End file.
